1. Field of the Invention
The invention here disclosed relates to the broiling of foodstuffs.
More particularly the invention relates to a grilling apparatus or barbecue grill device wherein coal fuel is used for broiling steaks, sausages, hamburgers, fowl, fish or other foodstuff suspended in the grilling apparatus or disposed on a grid or rack over the hearth therein.
The grilling apparatus according to the invention is of the easily portable type to be used at picnics, outings and camping and at cookouts in the garden or on the beach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable grills for outdoor use commonly comprise a tray having suitable air inlet openings to form the hearth of the grilling apparatus, which receives the coal fuel, usually charcoal in small pieces which are poured directly into the tray, charcoal cartridges comprising an air permeable casing enclosing pieces of charcoal, or briquettes comprising coal dust with a suitable binder, and an open-mesh grating of metal or a grill spit rotatably arranged on a suitable support above the hearth tray. There are no possibilities to adapt such a grilling apparatus to the form and the type of the foodstuff to be broiled therein. The only adjustment that can be made is that one can lift or lower the grating or spit in relation to the hearth by suitable control means or that one can dispose the grating or spit stepwise on different levels above the hearth tray.
The prior art grilling apparatus of this type also has the drawback that inflammable fat or juices having a high grease content which drip from the foodstuff being broiled always will hit the burning fuel in the hearth where it will be carbonized and cause an uncomfortable smell or will catch fire and cause soot production and burning of the foodstuff. Sooty and burnt foodstuff is unappetizing and moreover involves a health risk, if it is consumed.
There is also a prior art grilling apparatus comprising two box- or basket-like fuel supports receiving pieces of coal fuel such fuel support being pivoted to be moved towards and away from the foodstuff to be broiled about a pivot axis which extends along and below the bottom of the fuel support, or are displaceable towards and away from the foodstuff at opposite sides thereof. The fuel support or at least the sides thereof facing each other and the foodstuff comprise nets or grids. By adjusting the two fuel support to different pivoted or displaced positions it is possible to vary the intensity of radiant heat received by the foodstuff to be broiled which is suspended or otherwise supported in one way or other between the fuel support, but the possibilities to adjust the heat distribution over the foodstuff are limited, and moreover the heat generation will vary as the coal fuel is being consumed due to the fact that the coal fuel portion contained in the full support will shrink towards the bottom of the burners during burning.